WHAT!
by Kk chick
Summary: Raven gets captured by who SLADE! BBRAE FANFIC DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BBRAE!


**HEY WHASSUP! My name is Kaela. I'm a new author, and this is my first story. i just hope u guys like it. OH AND I LOOOOOOVE BBRAE, so if ur a BBRae hater I suggest not reading this. Okay without further talking this my story, WHAT!?**

Someone's POV

It is cold and dark. The concrete I lay on is hard and ruff. The room is pitch-black. I can't see. Can't even hear, and all I can think about is pain. My whole body is trembling from the lack of heat. But somewhere in my mind I still remember some things. Like how my name is Raven and I'm on a team called the Teen Titans. Also how I was captured by Slade Wilson. Why? Well have you heard of Slade? When Slade wants something he is going to try is best to get it. Apparently he wanted me…this time. What me, I had no choice but to go. So I guess you could say he didn't really capture me. You want to know why I went. Fine, but you'll have to know what happened to before I was captured.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

I awoke with a start. Except only the birds chirping outside, it was completely silent. It was a perfect time to meditate. So I swing my legs out of bed and hopped down. I looked in my mirror. My hair was a mess. Other than that I looked fine, but I need to take my shower. I grab my toiletries, and went to shower.

The common room was peaceful and quiet. My kind of room to meditate in, but my herbal tea was long overdue. So I strolled over to the kitchen. Grabbed my tea leaves off the counter, and started the water. As I waited for the tea to finish, I started my _Book of Azarath._ That's when I hear the common room doors open. Robin strolls in like he was in a meadow, and smiles at me. Then he goes to get his cup of morning coffee. I swear that boy likes coffee more than my herbal tea, and that's saying something. I notice my tea is finally boiling and take it off the burner. I pour the water into my favorite green mug with the tea leaves. I stir my tea, and head to the moon-shaped couch to start meditating. I take a sip and place it on the coffee table. I see a nice spot, which has the sun shining on, and make my over to it. I cross my legs, and start to find my center.

 _ **2 HOURS LATER**_

"Ooooohhh Raaaaaaeeee!" (I think you can guess who that is:)

 _Great its 10 already_

"What do you want _**Garfield.**_ "

"I just wanted to –….hey did you just call me Garfield!?"

 _Yeah, but will I tell him. Yeah nope_

"What do you want Beast boy?"

"Just wanted to see what you were doin Rae-Rae!" (she knows she loves that name:)

 _There he goes with that name again_

"Was meditating, and when you get it through that thick skull of yours that do not like the name "Rae-Rae""

Beast Boy put his hand to his chin like was deep in thought. Then he said….

"Hmmmmmmmm, I don't think that's going to happen." Then he gave me that goofy grin of his.

 _Is he not just the adorable- Happy_

 _I wouldn't say adorable_

 _How about dreamy- Affection_

 _Maybe not that_

 _All I know is he can kick butt, and is hot- Brave_

 _Yeah I have to agree with Brave_

While raven is deep in thought (very deep) Beast Boy is trying to get her attention.

 _Well I must say he is pretty handsome, and is an awesome teammate- Knowledge_

 _B-But he doesn't like us. He called us creepy remember?_

 _Yeah I remember_

 _ **RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU ALL! BHUHAHAHAHAHA!**_ _(_ yeah you can guess who that is too)

 _ **OH SHUT THE MOUTH-HOLE, STUPID!-**_ _Rude_

Beast Boy's still trying

 _Rage if you don't tend to the weeds, they will consume the flowers- Wisdom_

 _ **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WEEDS, FLOWERS, WHAT?! I WILL RI-**_

Beast Boy finally succeeded. But unfortunately, Beast Boy looked like he was a monkey, correction he was tongue out and everything, in front of Raven. Which that is a very weird sight to look at.

"What, do you want ?!"

Beast Boy looked like he was in complete shock

 _Why does he look like that?_

"You were staring into space again." Beast Boy finally said

 _Oh yeah I was_

"Sorry" I said

And once again Beast Boy was in complete shock.

 _It's most likely because I never say sorry._

That's when Cyborg asked Garfield if he wanted to play Mega Monkey 3. While his head was turned I took the chance to teleport to my room. I just like that I was gone.

"I really need to meditate more. It feels like a thunderstorm up there." I mumbled while rubbing my temples.

General POV

The day was going norma-….

 _ **BEEP- BEEP- BEEP**_ yeah normal

"It's Slade!" Robin exclaimed. I stand corrected.

 _He's gonna say "Titans Go"- Cyborg_

 _Don't say it- Beast Boy_

 _TITANS GO!- Starfire_

 _I am like begging that he doesn't say it- Raven_

 _Ha ha. I know they don't want me to, but I'm soooooo doin it!_

"TITANS GO!"

 _Told you- Cy_

 _UGH!- Raven and BB_

 _YAY!- Starfire_

"Slade."

"Hello Titans."

"What do you want _**Slade**_."

"Now, now Robin why would I be telling you that. If I was going to do that couldn't I have just FaceTimed you told you. But no I needed to see my dear Titans again."

A bunch of Slade-Bots show up, and surround the Titans.

"Enough chatter, my bots want to work, and boy do I want to watch the show."

A servant-bot hands him a bag of popcorn, and a large Dr. Pepper. He takes a sip.

"Ah refreshing, Bots attack."

It was the usual. Tormenting, punching, kicking, fangs bared (mainly Beast Boy). But the thing they weren't expecting is…..

"OH YES! I almost forgot! Terra, my dear, you can come out now."

Sure enough out comes Terra. In her yellow shorts, black midriff, etc. the fight stopped almost instantly.

"Hey BB miss me." She said

Beast Boy growled "as if." he said with venom

 _How dare she come back!- they all thought except Raven_

That's when the fighting started again, and they didn't notice the missing Raven.

 _ **Cliffer! oh yeah! I will have chapter 2. up soon! Make sure to follow, like, and all that jazz!**_


End file.
